


transcendence

by momo (SwipingMonocles)



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gay as hell, M/M, Slow To Update, and owen feels guilty af, he is of legal age, hella freeform, i want to make that totally clear, owen is probably around 29, sorry guys something came up irl and it may take me a lil while to get the next chapter up, there's just a hella age gap, there's no underage in this!!!, this will kind of follow the events of the movie sort of maybe, zach is seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipingMonocles/pseuds/momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen makes a strangled, panicked sound before he manages to get a grip on himself and scowls, going for a look that conveys annoyance as opposed to a look that conveys the sinking feeling of <em>I’m-hella-guilty-because-I-want-to-bang-your-maybe-underage-nephew</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transcendence

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  [a playlist](http://8tracks.com/becausesatansaidso/transcendence-ii)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _I'm looking for a beta right now so any and all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you find any._  
> 

The boy—because that’s really all he is; a boy not quite yet a man—has silky pale skin that makes Owen think of the moon, of stars and innocence. Owen hates himself, just a little bit, because he wants to mar that innocence. He wants to drown it in the blackness that covers his soul. He wants it to touch the coldness of his tar-black heart; a heart that Claire insists beats only for his equally unfeeling cold-blooded raptors. So he turns his head from the paleness and makes himself think of the report he needs to finish for Hoskins, the drill he wants to run with his girls later, anything but the way the boy licks his lips and smiles soft and sweet like he knows exactly what Owen wants from him.

So Owen follows what he assumes to be the best course of action and turns his back on the kid. He tries to focus on the all-consuming flame in front of him that is Claire Dearing but he can only think of the boy _the boytheboytheboy with his pale moondust skin and his eyes like galaxies and_ —

“Who’s that?”

Owen hears someone ask in a voice too gruff, too detached and far away to be his own. But it is. He knows it is by the way Claire’s gaze snaps to him suddenly, her bright eyes analysing, steel-hard and suspicious while he tries so damn hard not to look at the kid and—oh, she’s talking again.

Zach’s his name, Claire is saying distractedly as her phone pings for the sixth time in as many minutes, they’re her nephews visiting for whatever reason, she isn’t really sure why. Family problems. Zach and his little brother, Gray. Zach. _Zachzachzach_ and Owen almost shakes his head. He wants to dislodge his mind, rid himself of the thoughts of this boy that are quickly consuming him. He coughs to clear his throat and wonders too late if that might make him look just as guilty as he feels.

“How, uh, how old are they?”

“Young. Very, very young.”

His hand hovers in the air, a strange aborted motion of measuring height and age that he never really followed through on when he asked the question. His hand drops as he casually looks anywhere but Claire’s piercing eyes which she’s trained on him. He can see it in his peripheral, the way she narrows her eyes just like the girls do when they think he’s up to something. Just like the animals that she hates so fucking much. Owen can’t resist the urge this time, so he snorts and shakes his head, plastering on his usual cocky grin.

“What?” She asks haughtily, sounding personally affronted. Owen hopes she’ll let the other thread of conversation burn out like he wants it to.

“Nothing. You remind me of the girls.”

Now she’s looking just as offended as she sounded and Owen’s grin turns into something a little more genuine before Claire huffs at him, still frowning as she puts her hands on her hips, ignoring another ping from her phone.

“I need you to watch the boys—“

“Claire. Seriously, I don’t have time for this.”

“—Just for today, Mr. Grady.”

Owen makes a strangled, panicked sound before he manages to get a grip on himself and scowls, going for a look that conveys annoyance as opposed to a look that conveys the sinking feeling of _I’m-hella-guilty-because-I-want-to-bang-your-maybe-underage-nephew_. Yeah, this is not the best morning he’s ever had. 

Owen rubs a hand over his face, trying to cover the weary expression tinged with the crushing sense of _so, so wrong_ that he’s no doubt wearing. He lets out a breath like he’s trying to breathe out all of the thoughts in his overworked mind, all of the tar-sticky blackness that’s been gathering there. He’s not successful. Owen lowers his hand and tries to resist the urge to laugh or scream—he doesn’t know which he’d do and honestly he isn’t too keen on making himself look like any more of a nutjob in front of Claire than she already thinks he is.

He’s apparently taking too long to respond because she pins him with a firm look that very clearly says _”I’m your boss and I’m not gonna make you do this even though you’re obviously having some weirdly inopportune existential crisis but I actually totally am and you can’t really say no”_ and yeah, he thinks, that’s a pretty fair argument.

“Okay god fine _yes_ , I’ll watch them,” He says, even as he feels the weight of another gaze settle on his back and he tries so hard not to think about how he has to spend an entire day with the kid—Zach, he corrects himself—and how he may or may not even be of legal age and how totally _fucked up_ he never realized he was.

Claire’s already gone, phone in hand and heels clacking on the polished floors before Owen even finished his sentence and god she moves fast, he thinks as he slowly turns around and watches her making a distracted, half-assed attempt at apologizing to her nephews while also trying to look at whatever needs her attention so badly on her phone before she sweeps away entirely. She’s out of the lobby doors and fading into the haze of early morning on Isla Nublar before Owen even realizes he’s been holding his breath. 

He sucks in air like he’s drowning and he is, really, he’s drowning in the starry blackness of his thoughts and then he’s accosted by the younger one—Gray he thinks, absent mindedly—who’s a veritable ball of energy. Clearly Claire told them what his job was because the kid’s spouting off questions about velociraptors left and right and Owen can’t catch up he can’t organize his thoughts _he can’t_ —

And then Zach sweeps in, calm and cool as the midnight rain that Owen loves when he can’t sleep and counting stars isn’t working. And the kid—Zach, _Zach_ —reins in his brother, gently corralling him away from Owen and directing his attention toward the stacks of pamphlets on display about the island and its attractions. Owen doesn’t think he’s ever been so grateful in his entire life.

"I’m seventeen,” The boy says nonchalantly and Owen feels his breath catch in his chest because _jesus christ_ that’s worse, isn’t it? The blackness is beginning to fade in again and this time the stars in the peripheral of his vision aren’t there to accompany it. He swallows the cacophony of noise that’s rising inside of him and lets his eyes slide to the side where he watches the kid who is very carefully not watching him. Owen turns toward the kid fully and if he thought he was fucked before then he feels it tenfold now. His chest feels tight, even as Zach turns his head slightly, just a hint of self-satisfied smirk on those full lips.

Owen’s not usually someone who’s left speechless very often but fuck him if this kid isn’t twenty kinds of the raptor trainer’s own personal brand of _unusual_ already. He licks his lips—a nervous habit that he could never really get rid of— and watches Zach’s eyes follow the movement with a forced casualty that belie the fact that he’s definitely interested. He's saved from the inevitability of making some stupid, inappropriate remark by the sudden reappearance of Gray, who’s got his arms so full of pamphlets that they’re spilling onto the floor and the desk attendant is eyeing the trio with obvious distaste.

Owen doesn’t manage to resist the urge to snicker as he kneels down to help Gray with his horde of informational pamphlets and finds himself momentarily caught up on Zach’s look of exasperated fondness for a few seconds before he averts his gaze.

He’s so totally fucked and no one even knows it. Not the disapproving desk clerk, not the doorman who’s watching loose pamphlets flutter by thanks to the ridiculously cranked air conditioning, definitely not Claire who decided that it would be a _great_ idea to leave her nephews with him. With a fucking raptor trainer, of all people. She knows his intrapersonal skills are shit, so why does she think that he’ll do any better interacting with a couple of kids? And there it is again, hitting him square in the chest. The kid. He’s seventeen for christ’s sake.

Owen straightens up and acts like everything is cool and under control. Which it definitely isn’t but hey. No one but him really needs to know that .

”You wanna see the raptors, little man?” He asks Gray, smiling when the kid’s face lights up.

The younger Mitchell starts shooting out questions left and right again but this time Owen’s prepared for it so he pushes the thoughts of Zach from his mind and chuckles as he does his best to answer all of Gray’s questions while the three of them walk out of the hotel lobby and into the crushing humid heat of Isla Nublar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch Jurassic World eight times in four days and listen to a ton of witch house and deep house. Also, um, Owen might be a little ooc and I'm??? Really sorry??? I dunno what happened there tbh. Also also this turned out way less angsty than I originally intended it to be and idk if I'm really happy with it? Lemme know what you guys think (also let me know if you kids are interested in me actually continuing this story. It'll kind of follow the events of the movie if I do)


End file.
